School Notes Wiki
Welcome to the School Notes Wiki The purpose of this wiki is to allow students in both grade school and college to record the notes taken in their classes, as well as allow others to access the notes submitted on various courses in order to maximize their performance in class, or simply to obtain some independent education. Announcements Administrators needed!!! I am currently in need of additional administrators! If you are interested (and have started making regular contributions to the content of this wiki) please contact me at User:Joel Vannatta. Graphing Calculator section added A section containing tutorials on the use of graphing calculators has been added to the Mathematics section. These tutorials are separated into the different functions of the calculator, and are based on the TI-83+ model unless stated otherwise. Rules and Regulations Here are a few general guidelines that must be followed whenever possible: *'Do not use copywrited material:' Try to word your notes as uniquely as possible, avoiding direct quotes from your textbook. Certain exceptions, i.e. mathematical equations, are excluded from this rule. If you must use an outside source, be sure to give credit where credit is due. *'Be accurate:' Make sure that your notes are correct. You are only hurting yourself and others by posting incorrect notes on any topic. If you come across a page that contains incorrect information, make a post about it on that page's discussion board. *'Don't cheat:' This wiki is for posting notes for the purpose of learning a subject; it is not for posting a collection of plagiarized essays. Anything resembling an essay, book report, or any other type of academic research paper will be deleted and the submission privileges of the user who posted it will be suspended. *'Specify the course:' Be specific in the course that you are writing notes for. Is it High School Algebra or College Algebra? Is it American Federal Government or American State and Local Government? Whenever possible, include the full name of the course (not just "English" or "Math"). Also, try to include any additional information that may be helpful, such as grade level (i.e. 12th grade Social Studies). *'Use good grammar:' If you are posting on this web site, you are probably a student, so be sure to act like one by using proper spelling and punctuation. Creating a notes page: *Create/edit the appropriate topic and/or subject page *It is suggested that you title your notes something like this: Notes for by User:, with your user name containing a link to your user profile. *If you divide your notes into chapters/sections/etc, be sure to have the full title before the chapter; i.e. by User: Chapter 1. Have a separate page containing the list of chapters, don't clutter up the subject pages with a bunch of chapter links. *For an example of this format, visit please Statistics. *Don't worry about labeling your pages incorrectly; if you put them in the wrong location the admin will neaten it up when they are able to in order to make sure that everything is neatly organized and easily accessible to other users. Topics This is a list of the general academic topics; each link leads to specific subjects, which contain the individual class notes submitted by different users to this wiki. If you are submitting notes in a topic that is not listed, please add it on your own, or contact either User:Joel Vannatta or another administrator.User:Joel Vannatta *Accounting *Mathematics Other things Humor: post any funny education-related things here, including jokes, stories, and images.